


If The Sun Is A Star Then What Are You?

by ConfusedFireBaby (ColdToTheBone)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/ConfusedFireBaby
Summary: You won't ever see this, but I have to say it.





	If The Sun Is A Star Then What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodore/gifts).



_Tick. Tick. Tick._

~~Dear Katie,~~

~~Dear Katlyn~~

~~Dear katllyn,~~

Dear Holt,

~~I- Everyone misses you. Still.~~

~~Where did you go~~

~~Do you remember me~~

You won't ever see this, but I have to say it.

~~I-~~ Everyone misses you. It's been 3 1/2 years, but... Everyone still misses you.

Do you know that? Did you know about how everyone felt?

I guess not. Probably not. We weren't really cool.

We didn't mean to. It was supposed to be a joke. I guess it wasn't to you.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Hurt you, that is.

~~I don't~~

A lot of us aren't friends anymore. Well, we are, but. After you disappeared, it got really awkward. I don't know how to explain it. We all knew what happened to your family but...

I think we felt like it was our fault. With you. That we... Made you disappear.

We still do. I think.

Is it our fault?

~~Everyone is saying I'm taking this harder than I should be.~~

Everyone else is living their lives like normal, though. It has been 3 1/2 years.

~~But they say sometimes I look really sad. Ever since you disappeared.~~

Dad said I should write you a letter. I thought it was stupid.

~~But then he~~ Maybe it's not as stupid as I first thought? Worth a shot, isn't it?

~~She died a few years ago. Is that why I was mean to you? They say love makes you do crazy things, but what happens when it's taken away from you?~~

I wish I could have made things up with you. Now you'll never know.

~~Maybe it's better off this way.~~

I wonder what things would have been like if you had stayed. Maybe your mom would be a little less sad.

We see her often, in the park. It's like she's seeing something we can't. We cant bring ourselves to look at her long.

Maybe we could have... Gotten to know each other. Maybe grow closer.

I would have liked that. Would you?

Maybe we could have had inside jokes. 

Maybe I would have felt less lonely ~~when-~~

I think I fell in love with you.

You're still on my mind. I've never thought about anyone else like I've thought about you. I only realized this recently. A little too late to tell you, huh.

Not like you would return it. I don't blame you. 

How  _would_ you have reacted?

I wish you were still here.

_Scritch. scritch. tick._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :eyes:


End file.
